Lucy's Back
by AoNatsuSora
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was kind, funny, and forgiving. What happened that morphed her personality? Four years after leaving Fairy Tail High she returns, now back to attend Fairy Tail University. How could she change so much? What made her leave? Are the rumors true? Rated M for Limes, cursing, and overall suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY P.O.V.**

I got off of the black limousine, my black wedges hitting the pavement with a soft ' _tap_ '. I stood up with my school bag in hand. "Thanks for the ride Capricorn." He nodded and smiled, a gesture that I returned. I closed the door and faced forward. The building read ' _Fairy Tail High School'_ I smirked. Its the same building, nothings changed in the year and a half that I had been gone. I felt a breeze behind me when Capricorn drove away and back to the mansion. I giggled as I wondered what song he would whistle on the way back. I quickly changed my demeanor. The only people that would genuinely witness my emotions were the servants of the household. I had 18 personal body guards/servants. Even my puppy, Plue was specially trained to protect me. The golden members were all over the school just in case I needed them here. I then remembered that one of them should be waiting for me at the entrance gate. He did attend this school after all.

I began walking forward, my shoes making quiet noises when I would step. I made sure that my hips swayed with each step. The midnight blue thigh high stockings rubbed against each other on occasion. I could feel the black uniform skirt being flayed slightly by the breeze. I had pulled up skirt's waistline, making the hem end by my upper thigh. It exposed more porcelain skin than needed. I wore a matching midnight blue blazer that had the top two buttons undone, revealing a generous amount of my breasts. If you were to focus enough you would be able to see the top of my black laced bra. My blonde hair was down in a straight style, with a simple high pig-tail on the side. It was tied with a midnight blue ribbon. It resembled the one _**he**_ gave me. That was the only thing I kept the same, my hair style. My hair had grown longer and was now mid-back length.

I could feel the ogling stares of the guys that I walked passed, along with the glares from jealous girls that envied my looks. I saw my reflection in a nearby window and was satisfied with what I saw.

I was back, but Lucy Heartfilia had changed. That year and a half at Sabertooth definitely warped me into a new person. A ruthless, cold, heartless heiress, and the _richest_ one at that. I was absolutely stunning now. Nothing to do with the Lucy Heartfilia that left this school all that time ago, with tears streaming down her face. That had been caused from her ' _friends_ ' betrayal.

 _That's right._

I am _not_ that stupid and naive girl anymore. Natsu and the others are to thank for that. I am now the type of girl that the old me would hate. That's what I was aiming for, to become the complete opposite of my former self.

"Miss Lucy! Over here!"

I turned in the direction of the voice to find Loke. I walked over to him "Hello, remember, I told you to just call me Lucy. Your a member of my family now, and apparently my class mate!" I let out a giggle. "As you wish Lucy. Remember, if you need me just call me I'll be there in a flash." he said with a serious expression. I nodded, "Very well. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to see the headmaster." He moved to the side to let me pass. I continued to walk past Loke and in a few minutes I was at the entrance of the office. I walked in to see the secretary her plaque reading _Karen Lilica._ I walked up to her and after a few second she hadn't even turned to look at me. I fake coughed and she finally faced me.

"What do you want brat?"

 _Who does she think she's talking to?_

"I'm the transfer student. I was told I needed to speak with the headmaster." "You can go on then. I have other things to do than listen to you." I simply nodded and walked towards the french doors and pushed them open with a creak. I walked forward but stopped when I heard two voices. "But Ji-chan! We weren't really fighting." "Yeah Gramps! For once I agree with fire-breath here." "Shut it stripper!"

 _Natsu and Gray._

I continued and walked into the room, "Headmaster Makarov?" He looked up "Yes?" "I have returned." I said as I smiled. His eyes widened "Is that really you?" "Yes, and I was told to come to your office. Since I have attended here before, I don't need to go through the rules again." He nodded. "Yes, just go ask Karen for your schedule." "Okay then, I shall take my leave."

Before I took a step I heard "You smell familiar." "Don't go sniffin' people tabasco-freak your like a dog or something." _How disgusting_. I turned around and let out a giggle "I smell familiar because we've met before. Silly Natsu, your the same as always. You too Gray, still removing your clothing unconsciously." They looked shocked to say the least. "Wh-what?" They both stuttered. "Welcome back, Lucy." I smiled "Thank you, headmaster Makarov." With that I briskly walked out of his office. I noted that Natsu and Gray followed shortly.

"Hello again. I need my schedule for class." "What's your name? Why aren't you wearing the school uniform? You look like your just begging for attention. Now I asked what your name was." I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and smirked. "The name is Lucy." She glared at me "Last name? Hurry up, your pissing me off." I leaned forward. Is not like I need to fake innocence anymore. "Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia. I can ruin your life so watch the way you speak to me," I said in a menacing tone. Her eyes widened and she backed up. "M-my bad Heartfilia-sama. Please accept my apology. I will look for your schedule immediately!" "You better hurry up, the time is ticking. Tick-tock."

She sped up the process on her computer and was done in mere seconds. "Oh!" I exclaimed. She jolted in her seat. "The uniform, you had asked me about it before. It means that I belong to Fiore's nobility. Every student from an important (wealthy) family is to adorn it. Is there a problem with me wearing it?" I questioned mockingly. "N-not at all! Here's your schedule, Lucy dear." I snatched it out of her hands "Its Heartfilia-sama. Watch how you speak to the higher class," I hissed. "Y-yes sorry." I let out a _'tch'_ and turned away.

"Lucy never flaunted her power like that," I heard Natsu say. I scowled but changed it to a smile before I turned around, "People change, I changed. I have you guys to thank for that." I observed as they both flinched. "Don't let the past bother you though. As I said, I'm different now. I won't scold you or anyone from your group, so don't worry." I kept walking, this time with no interruptions.

It seems that it's time for Homeroom with Macao Conbolt.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited outside of the classroom waiting for the teacher's signal so that I could introduce myself. "Please welcome the new student." _There it is._ I plastered a smile on my face and slid the doors open and closed. I then proceeded to walk to the front of the class. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia a returning student. Please take care of me!" I scanned the classroom before I bowed. Two blue heads, one pink, one raven, one black, and one white. _Perfect._ "Lucy you can take the seat in the back next to Gajeel by the window." "Hai, sensei." I smirked as I walked past Natsu, Gray, and the others. I noticed how they all went rigid except Gajeel. I could hear Levy whispering to Juvia and felt the glares that Lisanna sent my way. I spared a glance to see that their attention was on me. "All of your expressions are quite humorous but I'm getting sick of them so cut it out." I hissed.

Only Gajeel didn't turn around. "What's up with you bunny girl?" he whispered. "Oh, that's right. You were new and weren't really around when the events occured... say Gajeel, would you like to help me mess around with Natsu and Gray?" His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "You can count on me, Bunny-girl!" I smiled back. _This gives me an advantage. I have Gajeel on my side for now, Levy._ The rest of the class passed by with no interruptions. I had shared three classes with them before the bell rang signaling lunch break. I collected my things and walked out of the class room.

When my phone buzzed I read Gajeel's text ' _Where did u go? Don't 'ya wanna eat lunch with us?'_ I replied, ' _No, I'll be eating on my own after I find someone I'm looking for.'_ There was another buzz but I simply ignored it.

Loke should be waiting for me at the rooftop by now but, I have to find Jellal. Where could he be? First look for Erza, he should be with her. I looked around until I spotted a red-head with a bluenette at her side. Behind them was the rest of their group. _Wow, Natsu and them are quick_. I smiled and ran in their direction.

"Oh, hey! It's bunny-girl!" They all looked at me and when I caught up to them I jumped towards Jellal. "Jellal!" He seemed surprised but caught me none-the-less.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his found their way onto my waist. I knew that they were watching. I gave him a kiss, staining his cheek red. When he put me down there was a smile on his face. "Lucy! What are you doing here?" "I transferred here, its my first day back." He enveloped me into another quick hug. "God, I've missed you so much! I'm really happy that you're here." "Thanks Jellal. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll take my leave now. I don't think your friends want me here." He looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean? Do they know you?" Natsu spoke, "Jellal, let's go." I turned to Erza "Hey, it's nice to see you again Erza. How has your day been?" I asked.

"H-how do you two know each other? Jellal just entered the school a few months ago. You were long gone by then." "Don't you know that Jellal's family name belongs to Fiore's nobility just like Heartfilia?" "It does?" "Yes, it does. Did you never question the reason why his uniform differs Fairy Tail's? In fact Jellal and I were going to be wed in the past." "Y-you were?" she stuttered. "Yeah and so that's how I met Lucy. She helped me convince my parents that their lifestyle just wasn't for me. I told her about you from when we were kids, and she said you went to Fairy Tail High School. She convinced my parents that it was a good school, so here I am."

I then leaned forward and whispered to Erza, "I know him better than you do. In more ways than one. I don't think the two of you have even gone on a date. Would you like me to tell you the way that he kisses? Or how it feels when he caresses you? What about how gentle he is during-" "Stop it." Her usually strong voice was shaking.

 _There's the reaction I wanted._

"What's wrong Erza?" I questioned innocently. "Why did you come back? You should have stayed with your father and let him abuse you!" I was taken aback for a split second.

"No, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry-" "But then if I had stayed with him, I wouldn't be able to meet with Jellal again," I responded. She raised her hand. I didn't flinch as she swung downwards. I knew that Jellal would stop her. He did. He had grabbed her arm before it made contact with my cheek. "Erza! That's enough I won't let you harm her." Jellal exclaimed. "Jellal! S-she said that-" "She didn't say anything rude or disrespectful to you so you have no right to treat her as you just did. Lucy, let's get going." He released her arm and extended his hand in my direction.

 _Of course I made sure he hadn't heard what I said to her._

I smiled.

I put my hand in his grasp and our fingers intertwined.

"Loke should be waiting at the rooftop, let's go." He smiled and said, "Yeah, let's go." I peeked over my shoulder to everyone wearing dumbfounded expressions. "Gajeel, want to join us for lunch?" He got out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah, okay." I noticed Levi's disturbed face before the three of us walked off.

 _The first day isn't even over yet and its turned out this great._

 **A/N: Alright here is chapter 2! I hope you like the story so far!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Minna!

Okay, so thank you all for reading Lucy's Back.

While writing the third chapter there were elements that i very much disliked so I re wrote the chapters ad the setting has changed a bit. You can find the new story under Lucy's Return. There will only be one chapter today but another two will come out this week. Thank you again for reading!

Also, if I may say so myself, the story has a waaay better set up now c:

The third chapter is a bit steamy too /

I hope you will give it a read!

-Ao_Natsu_Sora


End file.
